Devil Maker
by Time Hollow
Summary: With the shut down of Devil Maker Tokyo, the Player Lancelot as he was playing until the shut down finds himself in a new world the thing is? All the devil's that he made a Contract with are alive with him and they believe he is there master! Find out how Lancelot deals with being stuck in a new world with the devils he contracted with in the game!


disclaimer: I do not own eather Devil Maker Tokyo or Overlord they belong to their respective owners.

Well I see the Overlord is finally starting to get some fics and decide to join in on the bandwagon. Now the Fic is special because today is the day that Devil Maker Tokyo closes it servers for good. Sound familiar for those not familiar with the game it is one of the most evolved Card RPG, were you can create your own unique Devils ,Collect, raise, customize attractive and powerful Devils and it all starts with a question "Do you want to contract me now?". Sadly due to a loss of staff they are closing the doors for this game today. So I decide to merge these two worlds together hop you enjoy. I tried to keep the prologue similar to how it was with the only changes is that it is not aniz that comes to the rescue.

Prologue

Facing the young girl and her little sister, the armored knight raised his sword. He did not raise it for defending the girls, but to take their lives.

The girl shut her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. Her expression was one that showed she never wished for this situation. She was simply accepting it since there was nothing she could do. There was nothing a girl her age to do against a full armored knight, if she possessed some kind of power she would have surely used it by now.

But— the girl had no such power.

In the end she was just a young girl.

Thus there existed only one conclusion.

The girl would surely perish here.

Unable to do anything.

The sword was brought down —

—Yet the girl did not feel any pain.

The girl opened her tightly shut eyes. The first thing that the girl saw in her sight was the sword that had stopped in its path downward and the knight who owned it.

He had stopped in motion as though he were encased in ice. The knight's attention was no longer on the girl. The completely defenseless state of the knight clearly revealed the shock that surged inside him.

As though led by the knight's gaze, the girl also turned her face toward the same direction.

What she saw— confused her.

There was light.

Pure light as thin as paper, yet of an unfathomable depth. It had emerged from the ground in an ovoid shape with its lower section cut. A scene that evoked mystique with indescribable apprehension.

A door?

That's what the girl thought after having seen it..

Then after her heart beat once more, her thought was verified right.

*step*

Something walked from the light.

"huh?"

The girl let loose from her lips.

What walked out from the light was not a god or demon...it was a man.

He looked to be twenty years old, his hair was short and colored midnight black and his eyes were blue. He was dressed in a white shirt with black pants and shoes with a black jacket and wearing a black Fedora. (I know they don't have cloths like this but I don't know how else to describe it.)

The air froze in the blink of an eye.

It was as if time itself had frozen before the advent of an otherworldly being.

The girl had forgotten to breathe as though her soul was stolen by those blue orbs

In this situation, where even sense of time seemed to have vanished, the girl began hyperventilating and breathed as though gasping for air.

—A magic caster, they had a magic caster.

That's what the girl had thought, that the knight had stop his blade so the magic caster could finish them off, but she soon felt something was amiss. The knight that was after them had stopped moving as well and was looking at the man in shock.

Did that mean they weren't part of the same group?

"Urghh…"

A quiet groan was heard.

Who was it from? It felt like it could have been from herself, as well as her shivering little sister, and the knight with his sword raised before her eyes.

The man had raised his finger slowly and pointed — not at the girls, but at the knight, as to point him out.

She wanted to stop looking, she wanted to look away she didn't know how but she know she was about to see something she would never forget.

"Azi Dahaka, Hazardous Creature."

The man gave a chilling order, and a light started to shine from the man's hand.

The light increased in glow and take a feminine shape until she had to avert her eyes from the light's intensity.

A thud sound came from behind her along with the sound of hissing.

She was afraid to open her eyes, but pushed by the tiny curiosity from her heart she moved her gaze and saw the knight laying on the ground. He was no longer moving.

He was dead.

Yes, dead.

It looked like something had torn a chunk of the man's body.

Standing next to the corpse was a women.

She was a women with purple/pinkish hair, she had a simple one piece dress. (1)

As she looked at the women she saw a cut on the women's face heling, faster then she had ever seen.

The life-threatening crisis that had closed in on the girl disappeared just like that as if it was all a joke. However, she could not rejoice since she had no idea if these two would turn around and kill her and her sister as well.

Receiving the girl's frightened gaze, the man walked towards the girl.

—He's going to kill us.

Thinking that, the girl hugged her little sister tightly.

The thought of escaping was nowhere in her head now.

—Please at least let me die a painless death.

Praying was all she could do.

As the man came to a stop in front of her she gazed at him with fear.

And then—.

Prologue end

See my profile for a link of what Azi Dahaka looks like.

Until next time when I show the real first chapter, by the way I might come back and edit this I just wanted to put this up today, since today's the actual shut down day for devil maker's server, so like it hate it until next time.


End file.
